


The Volts!

by elsouneh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Lotor, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), University Students, family!AU, highschool students, sick! shiro, universal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsouneh/pseuds/elsouneh
Summary: Shiro and Allura have four kids. And those kids are growing up fast. With a sarcastic geek, a wonderful cinnamon roll, a possessive cat and a bullied mess, bad things are bound to happen. Forbidden relationships, family problems and university drama, this family is about to go on a long ride.





	1. Childhood

Chapter 1  
Shiro’s POV  
At that time, she was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. I was only 14 but it was love at first sight. She was an Altean, had long white wavy hair, blue and purple eyes, brown soft skin, and a very serious look. We started as good friends and before I knew it, we were in love. We spend our high school years together and married each other at 17. But in between those years, something happened. It was an accident but still… . A few weeks later after we did it for the first time, she came up to me and told me she wasn’t feeling well. I took her to the doctor and it turns out… she was pregnant. At that moment we panicked and during those nine months a lot happened. She was so afraid, I told her to abort but she absolutely wanted to keep the baby. Just before the baby was born, Allura decided to drop out of high school and afterwards joined the military. After those 9 horrific yet beautiful months, my first son was born. He isn’t my oldest but still my most precious one. We named him Lance, after Allura’s great-grandfather. I continued school while Allura took care of Lance, and aimed to become a lawyer. At the age of 20, Allura came back home with a little boy a few years older than Lance. Apparently, he lived on the streets and had no parents, so we took him in. His name was Keith. Soon enough we started adopting more children, and ended up with 4. Keith the oldest, Lance and Hunk, the middle ones and the youngest, Katie or Pidge. They grew up so fast and suddenly they were all chasing after their own dreams, making me happy to the core. Everything was going smoothly but every road has at least one bump.  
One day as I was driving Keith and Lance home there was a sudden storm. The rain was so loud it could have been mistaken as thunder. It was impossible to see more than five feet in front of the car. Keith and Lance started arguing again as they always do. I turned around to calm them down but before I could even look back it happened. I heard Keith and Lance screaming, and I felt myself fall forward, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I realized I was crashing into a truck. It was carrying 50 gallons of gas which soon filled the air. Then all I remember is the color red. Red everywhere. Red all over my body but I couldn't feel anything. My right arm was on the passenger seat but the only thought that filled my mind was “save the kids,”. My body started moving on it's own. My mind was lagging behind my actions. I forced my way out of my seat and turned around. There layed Lance and Keith, Lance unconscious and bleeding from his head. Keith was grunting in pain and his leg seemed twisted in a weird way. I grabbed Lance with my only arm left and told Keith to get on my back. I kicked a door of the car and I could smell smoke. I ran for it and dropped the kids once we were far enough. The guy from the truck seemed unharmed and called 911 for us. That’s all I remember from that accident. It was my own fault that I lost my arm and that I gave Lance temporary amnesia. Luckily after a few years he remembered everything. Anyways, I’m now 35 years old and work as a universal lawyer. I live at home with my kids who are almost all in university and with my wife, Allura. I am a happy man but, what is life going to throw at me now?

Allura’s POV  
A few years later.  
It’s about 8 pm when I finish work and come home. I park the car in the garage next to Shiro’s and and I immediately hear shouting. I enter the living room and see Hunk and Katie running upstairs, followed by Keith pulling Lance by the hand. Shiro comes in wearing a mask of a scary Galra, running after the children while making monster noises. He stops at the edge of the staircase and sighs out of happiness. I could hear it. He turns around and walks towards me. He lifts the mask and pulls me by the waist and kisses me softly.  
“IEEEEEUWWWWW!” yell the children but Katie at the top of the staircase.  
“Go back to your rooms! It’s time for bed!” yells Shiro back. He turns to me and kisses me again. “Welcome back, babe.”  
I smile “I’m back.” I drop my stuff on the desk in the corner and slump on the couch. “I’m dead.”  
“Had a rough day, babe?” he asks. I nod.  
“Rough wouldn’t even begin to describe it.”  
“Come on guys we need to get to bed,” shouts Katie “Or else we’re gonna get in trouble!”  
“Hey, no shouting.” Shiro said “Just relax, I've got this.” Shiro runs upstairs and comes back a few minutes later looking as exhausted as me. He slumps next to me and smiles.  
“Even though, I look like this, you know I’m extremely happy, right?” he says. I smile back and lay my head on his lap. He starts running his fingers through my hair and I close my eyes and hum. Before I know it I’m asleep.

I am woken up by somebody pulling my hair. “Mommy? Wake up. We’re going to be late for school.” I open my eyes slightly and see Katie before me. I am suddenly crushed by an enormous amount of weight. Apparently, Lance, Keith and Hunk had jumped on me. It felt like I was giving birth all over again. I groan in pain as I push them off and stand up. I reach for my key cars knowing Shiro had left to work a long time ago. I see myself in the mirror and shriek. I look like Haggar from that one childrens serie.  
“Fuck! I don’t have time to dress up.” I swear. I hear gasps behind me and am painfully reminded that my kids are right behind me.  
“Mommy used a bad word!” Hunk gasps in awe. I grunt and motion the children to follow me. We hop into the car and I groan as I hear Lance and Keith arguing for the 10th time this week.  
“No, guns are better! They can kill someone from far!” that’s Lance.  
“What! Swords are way better. You can kill someone on the spot!” there goes Keith.  
“Guns can do that too!”  
“Yeah, but they’re not as efficient. You can slice someone’s head off and that’s cool.”  
“No it’s not! It’s disgusting!”  
“ENOUGH!” I yell finally having enough of this. They keep their mouths shut and turn away from each other, pouting. As I drive them to school, the car is quiet and I couldn’t be more happier about that. 

Shiro’s POV  
The next day.  
It was just another normal evening. Allura has just come home and we decided to have a movie night.  
“How about we have a family movie night? It’s Friday after all!” I tell the kids and they happily agree. “What movie do you guys want to watch?”  
“Harry Potter!” says Lance.  
“E.T.!” yells Keith.  
“No, Spy Kids!” protests Katie.  
“I-I vote we watch a cooking show?” Hunk hesitantly asks.  
“NO!” yell the other three.  
“Well, how about me and your mom choose for once.” I try to calm them down. They climb on the couch and settle down. I am sitting next to Allura, my real arm wrapped around her shoulders. Katie sits next to her while Lance sits to my right and hugs me. Keith takes place next to Lance and takes his hand in his. Hunk tries to get on my lap but I tell him to wait as I move to put in the DVD. When I sit back down, I lift Hunk up onto my lap.  
“So what movie is it, daddy?” Asks Lance.  
“You’ll see!” I say and turn my head to the tv as the movie starts. 

Half way through the movie, I notice that Allura fell asleep on my shoulder. I study her face. She looks exhausted. She has circles under her eyes and she is pale. I kiss her forehead and smile. I look at the kids who are very focused on the movie. I lean back and continue watching. Suddenly, a romantic scene comes on. I know where this is going. First the cheesy lines then… the kiss.  
As the two characters in the movie kiss I hear them say “ IIEEEUUUWWW!”.  
“What are they doing? It’s the same as you and mom do, daddy.” asks Katie.  
“It’s called a kiss. It’s what people do when they love someone.” I explain.  
“I love Lance!” exclaims Keith. He grabs Lance’s head and puckers his lips. Lance, who obviously looks stunned, doesn’t know what to do and closes his eyes. I just stare, my eyes wide open as my two innocent sons kiss. THIS IS SO FLUFFING CUTE! My wife wakes up next to me only to see her sons kissing. She wastes no time and grabs her phone and spams it with photos of them locking lips. Katie and Hunk just stare in disgust.  
After Keith finally pulled away from Lance, I told them it was time to go to bed. They ran up the stairs.  
“I can’t believe that just happened.” Allura says. I smile.  
“I have a feeling that when they’re older, a lot is going to happen to them.” I predict. And it turns out I was right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have grown up and they are almost all in university.

Keith's POV  
“Next time, how about you think a little before messing with my little brother!” I yell to the guy I had just beaten up.  
“Keith, lay off! It’s ok! I’m fine!” Lance tries to pull me off the guy.  
“You don’t look fine! He punched you in the face and kicked you multiple times in the guts! There’s no way that’s fine!” I protest and punch the guy one more time, knocking him out. I turn around to face Lance, walk towards him and plant a small kiss on his forehead. His face heats up. “Next time someone attacks you, tell me. Promise?” I hold out my pinkie.  
He hesitates then links his pinkie with mine and smiles. “Promise.” 

That was 4 years ago. When I arrive back home from university, I rush to my room and lock the door. Mom and dad aren’t back yet as usual. I drop to the floor, my back against the door. This has been the fourth time this week that I catch Lance being bullied. I know Lance gets bullied but I can’t always be there. We’re in different years and we follow different courses. So why doesn’t Lance defend himself? That I’ll never know. Lance never talks about himself. No scratch that, he never talks about his true feelings. He’s always talking about how handsome he is and how he attracts cute girls.  
I hear the front door open and hear someone calling “I’m home!”. I run down stairs and see Katie or Pidge, as she likes to call herself, standing in the hall taking off her shoes.  
“Yo.” she says casually.  
I nod at her. “How’d the test go?”  
“It was super easy! Like don’t they have anything harder to give us?”  
“Pidge, you’re smarter than most people, you knew the test was going to be easy for you.” I try to reason with her all the time.  
Pidge is very smart. She has a higher IQ than most people, together with Hunk. They’re the smart ones in the household. Lance is the stupid, cocky one and I’m the violent one apparently.  
At exactly 5pm the door opens and Hunk comes in. He has a very strict schedule. He’s never late for anything and plans ahead. He hates it when unexpected things come up but he loves cooking. And by love I mean, loves cooking. He technically breathes it. He prepares our dinner and breakfast. We usually eat lunch at the university. As soon as he arrives, he goes to the kitchen and starts to prepare dinner. Pidge has retreated to her room where she is probably programming something.  
Lance comes home last. He comes in smiling and yelling with his annoying, cocky voice. I sigh as I’m sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv. He drops next to me and smiles.  
“Something good happen?” I ask him.  
“Yup! Guess what?!”  
“What?” I ask in an unimpressed tone.  
“You know Nyma right? Well she asked me out! She said she had liked me since high school!”  
I felt my heart sting a little. “What did you say?” It took me a while getting that sentence out.  
“I said I would think about it. I don’t know if I like her that way. I mean she’s a good friend and all but as a girlfriend? I don’t know.”  
“Why don’t you just try it out?” Why did I say that?  
“You think I should?”  
“Why not? You won’t lose anything from it.” No, that’s not what I want to say.  
“Okay, I’ll give it a shot!” he stands up and goes upstairs. Probably to tell her the news. Why do I always mess up what I want to say when I’m with him?

By the time mom is back, we’ve already had dinner and went to our separate rooms. It is currently 11pm and I should go to sleep but I just can’t stop thinking about Lance and Nyma. I wish I had never suggested that he go out with her. I fall into my bed and and slowly drift to sleep thinking about Lance and Nyma as a happy couple. Thinking Lance doesn’t need me anymore.

 

Lance’s POV  
My alarm went off at exactly 7am and I slam it to turn it off. I yawn as I get up to go to the bathroom. I wash my face and do my beauty routine. Can’t go to university without one. I’m thinking about what Keith said. Agreeing to go out with Nyma wouldn’t be a bad idea. The plus side, I’d get to date the most popular girl in university. The negative side, I’d lose my friend Rolo. He’s had a crush on her since elementary. But then again, turning her down would give me a bad reputation. I mean no one disses the most popular girl in university. Especially if she’s had a crush on you since high school. I have no idea what to do.  
I put on my clothes and head down stairs. Breakfast is already ready, prepared by the best chef in the house. My brother Hunk. He is my age but we’re not twins or anything. He’s adopted like everyone in the family except for me. Yeah, I was an accident and putting aside the fact that I’m their biological son which should make me happy, it just adds on to my insecurities. I sit down and start to eat. Pidge is on her phone in front of me, she’s texting her brother.  
Pidge is also adopted. Apparently Mom and Dad found her in a container when she was only 3 days old. If they hadn’t been there she would’ve been dead. Years later, it turns out Pidge has a biological brother. They’re parents died due to an illness and left Pidge on a container in hope someone would find her. At least it’s what the police report said. Anyway, her biological brother, Matt, was adopted by another family but they still found each other. They meet up from time to time.  
Keith enters the kitchen and sits down too. He looks at me with a weird face then starts to eat. Soon enough we’re all eating in silence. We hear footsteps on the stairs signifying the dad was arriving. It was his day off today. Dad doesn’t work in fridays it sundays but he does for the rest of the week. Mom works everyday unless it’s vacation for us. She sometimes leaves for months to another country.  
“Good morning kids. Did you sleep well?” Dad always starts off like this. He knows how always breakfast is when he’s home so he tries to warm it up a bit.  
Everyone nods but I help him, “Morning dad! How was yesterday? Did you solve a case?”  
“Lance, I don’t solve cases. I’ve explained this to you already.” he sighs.  
“It’s cause Lance is stupid that he can’t understand the simplest things.” Pidge insults me.  
“Katie! We’ve talked about this! Just because Lance is a bit dyslexic that doesn’t mean he’s stupid.”  
“Its Pidge, dad! How many times do I need to repeat that!” she shouts back and runs to her room. I look down ashamed knowing it was my fault.  
“Don’t mind her Lance. You know she’s in that phase of her life.” Hunk tries to console me but it doesn’t work.  
I stand up and excuse myself as I need to go get my bags to go to university. Keith stands up and runs after me.  
“Hey, Lance wait! Let’s walk to university together.” He grabs his bag and puts on his shoes. I do the same. 

As we walk to university I come across a few people I know. Of course they’re not just anyone, they’re the delinquents that like to bully me. But when they see Keith behind me, they turn around and pretend nothing ever happened and mind their own business. I’m terrified already knowing what was going to happen later at lunch. But that wasn’t here yet and most importantly I need to figure out what I’m going to say to Nyma.  
“Lance? Is everything okay?” I hear Keith ask me.  
I sigh, “I don’t know what to say to Nyma. I mean you encouraged me to say yes but that would mean losing Rolo.”  
He nods indicating that he’s listening. “And how does this situation make you feel?” he asks.  
Again with the ‘feeling’! Every time I talk to Keith about something g he always asks me how I ‘feel’ about it. It annoys me so much. “Can you like not! Stop asking me how I feel about something every time I try to have a serious conversation with you! This is why I don’t talk to you! Ugh! I’ll just deal with this whole thing myself!” I make a run for it. I cross the street just as it turns red. He tries to catch up to me but he’s blocked by car. I continue running until I arrive at the university. 

 

Hunk’s POV  
“Hot! Hot! Hot!” I loudly whisper. I just spilled some hot oil on my hand and it hurts a lot. I turn on the cold water and put my hand under it to cool it down.  
“DAD! Can you bring down the bandages?! I burned my hand!” I shout upstairs. I hear Dad sigh and rummage through the bathroom looking for the box of bandages. I hear his heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.  
“Here’s the box. You okay?” he asks, genuinely concerned. I can see he’s exhausted.  
“I just spilled some oil on my hand. You should go back to bed Dad. Thanks for the box.” I urge him back up the stairs. Him and Mom have been fighting more and more. I don't know what to do anymore. When mom comes back home, the atmosphere becomes tense and it’s like Mom is on the verge of killing us if we say one word. She might even get Dad in a chokehold … again. Dang her and her military training, it makes her the strongest and scariest person in the house. She may be small but under that beautiful face and clothes, she’s a fluffing bad butt.  
I finish cooking my famous fried shrimp with a side of caesar salad. That should cheer him up. I put the plate on a tray and walk to Dad’s room. I stop in front of the door and knock. I wait a little but no reply. I knock again and hear a sigh.  
“I’m coming in.” I say and open the door. I spot Dad under the covers half asleep. I put the tray on the nightstand on his side of the bed and sit on the border.  
“Hey Dad! Wake up! I brought you a snack.” I half whisper as I shake him. His eyes look red, he’s been crying again. Him and Mom have been fighting too much. Usually we just ignore it but sometimes it gets really bad and we have to split them apart. We never really know what they argue about but it affects us a lot. Mostly Pidge, her attitude became worse after Mom and Dad starting fighting daily. However, just sometimes I can make out words, or more like a name. I hear at least twice every week. Lance. We all know Lance gets bullied a lot at uni, he comes with new bruises every day. But for them to fight over it? I don’t know how to solve this.  
I snap out of my thoughts and look at Dad. I bend down and give him a kiss on his temple, just like he does every night to us, after he and Mom had a fight, when we’re asleep. He opens one of his eyes, and then the next one as he sits up. I give him a little smile. He smiles back.  
“What did you cook for me this time?” he asks as he ruffles my hair and sits right up.  
I giggle and answer, “Your favorite! Fried shrimps and ceasar salad.” He gives an even bigger smile and reaches for the tray and starts eating.  
“Is everyone already gone?” he asks. I nod. He stares at me and puts his tray on the bed next to him. “Come here” he says as he opens his arm. I don’t hesitate even a second and dive into his embrace. I can’t help myself as I start crying. He breathes into my hair and kisses my head.  
“What’s going to happen to you and Mom, Dad? Why are you fighting every night?” I say, my voice muffled by his shoulder.  
He rubs my back, takes a deep breath and says, “Me and your Mom love each other very much. That’s why we have been together for so long. We love you guys too and would do anything to ensure that you are safe and happy.”  
“Then why are you fighting?”  
“We-We’re deciding what to do with Lance. We’re not sure whether to switch university or to…” he trails off.  
“To what?” I ask sternly as I look into his eyes.  
“Or to send him to a foster family on another planet.” he confesses, his voice trembling slightly. At that moment I could not believe what I just heard. They’re thinking of sending Lance away! They’re thinking of sending my little brother away because they can’t handle him being bullied! I fumed with anger.  
“How could you even think of that!” I yell. “You want to send Lance away just because you don’t know how to handle a bullied kid! That’s weak, Dad!” I dash out of the room before he could even explain anything to me. I was just too angry to even stay in that room. I run back to the kitchen. I almost never get angry but when I do, I could as well be Hulk. I smash my fist onto the table and fling a few glasses around. My hand was bleeding and I burst into tears. There was no way that they were going to send my brother away. Not under my watch.  
“God dammit!” I yell, “I won’t let you do this, you hear me! I won’t let you send Lance away!” Suddenly I feel a presence, as if someone was watching me. I turn towards the door of the kitchen and see Lance standing there. His face was in shock, and he dropped his bag to the floor.  
“W-what are you talking about?” I hear him say, his lips trembling, his body shaking. “Sending me away? What?” Before I can even answer he runs up the stairs to his room. I had really fluffed up.


	3. Chapter 2

Lance’s POV  
8 hours earlier  
When I finally arrived to the university’s gate, I was out of breath. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry back there, Keith was just worried about me. Anyway regardless of that, I decided to accept Nyma’s confession. I mean, she is beautiful and I’m super handsome. We go together like yin and yang.  
I walk to the classroom for my first period. Math, ugh. Yep, I was aiming to become an architect. I know it may be hopeless for an idiot like me but still I will not give up. I spot Nyma entering the classroom and she sits next to.  
“Good morning!” she greets in her usual, cheerful self.  
“Hi! What did you do last night?” I always ask her this because she does something every night.  
“I went to drink with Rolo and some friends. You should come next time.”  
“You know I can’t hold my liquor, Nyma.” Yep, I am a horrible drinker. I’m not like Hunk and Keith who can hold theirs for like, hours. On the first glass, I would be out.  
Keith told me that once I was drinking alone in my room and ended up on the roof. I don’t know how I got up there and neither does he. Now that I think about it, Keith started drinking at a young age. He also started drinking way before me. Maybe that’s why he won’t pass out after just one glass. No one in my family gets drunk quickly. Not even Pidge despite the fact that she’s tiny and can only drink beer. Actually everyone in my family is better than me in almost everything. The one thing I’m good at is failing.  
“Lance are you ok?” Rolo asked, he had just taken the seat on the other side.  
“I’m fine. Just thinking of life and stuff.”  
When was the last time I heard Dad say “I’m proud of you”? Did he even say that to me in the first place. What am I worth? What is even likable about me? Everyone probably hangs around me for my good looks. Do I even look as good as they say? How can I trust what anybody says?  
“Dude, why are you crying.”  
“What?”  
I’m so stupid that I didn’t even know I started crying in front of everyone. I wish I could just vanish. I quickly stand up and rush to the bathrooms. I lock myself in one of the toilets and before I knew it, I was crying my heart out. All that frustration, that I was holding in for a month, poured out. I didn’t care if anybody heard me anymore. I just need to let it all out.  
I hear someone enter the stall next to me. I looked at the shoes and I immediately knew who it was. Jason! He’s the captain of the football team. He’s the one that orders his teammates around to bully me. I hold my breath, too scared to speak, too scared to breathe. Whenever he spots me, I usually get beat up, badly and I definitely don’t want him to see me in this state.  
“Hey, dude, in the next stall? You on the football team?”  
Shit! I don’t know what to do! I try to stay calm and decide to keep quiet. He would definitely recognize my voice  
He kicks the thin wall in between us which causes me to shriek. I swear I could hear him smirk. “Answer me, you pussy! Are you on a team or not?”  
I try my best to change my voice and say, “No!” NOOOO! Why puberty! Why must my voice crack! I thought that was already over! I knew I was doomed.  
I hear the toilet flush and him zipping up his pants and that stupidly big jacket he wears all the time . his feet move from next to me to in front of me. Just a thin wall separating us. He bangs the door with his fist.  
“Oh, I see. There would be no one as cowardly as you, would there, McClain? I can see your wearing your favorite shoes.”  
AHHHH! I got found out. “Please leave, Jason. I’m not in the mood of dealing with your bullshit.”  
“HUH! Waddayou just say, you asshole!” He kicked the stall door again. “Open up! So I can show you who really makes the decisions.” If I dodge this now I know I’m going to get beaten up later anyway so might as well get over it.  
With trembling hands, I unlock the door and not even a second later he kicks it open. He grabs me by the collar and strikes, punching me. I hear him giggle a little. That asshole. I bring my hand back to punch but I didn’t have the balls to actually hurt him. He would just kick my ass harder.  
“Come on punch me! You think you can do anything to me!? I’ll make your life a living hell!” I look back up at he as he raises his now bloody fist again. All of a sudden he gets pulled back.  
“What the hell are you doing? Mind your own busine-” Before he could finish his sentence I hear a crack and he falls on me splashing some toilet water. I look back up and see Keith. He just stands there for second with his fist up. He knocked Jason out with one punch! I could tell he was overwhelmed by anger.  
“How dare you lay on a finger on him! If I see you messing with Lance again, you won’t just have a bleeding nose.” I swear that I could see Keith’s eyes glint yellow. I’ve never seen him like this.  
“God dammit. Think you can do anything just because you’re a little bit older. I’ll show you one day.” Jason gets up and leaves. Keith turns towards me and reaches out a hand. I take it and he pulls me up.  
“Are you okay?” He asks me in the most gentle voice I’ve ever heard from him. I nod, staring at the ground as he pulls me up. “Lance, look at me.” He orders but I don’t even budge. I can’t face him, not like this. I’m all bloody and wet from the tears and toilet water. He lifts up my head by my chin so he can look me in the eyes. I can see the pity on his face. I don’t want it! I don’t want him thinking I’m weak! He wipes away some of my tears and caresses my cheek softly. His hand is warm, I wish I could feel that warmth all the time. Suddenly, he does something he hasn’t done in years. He kisses me on the forehead then proceeds to kiss my eyelids, my cheeks but stopped when he reached my lips. I wish he would have continued. Wait! What am I thinking! No that’s wrong, he’s my brother! I slap his hand away.  
“I’m fine.” I say.  
“But-”  
“I’m fine!” I yell. I run away to the court outside. I always run away don’t I. I’m pathetic. I’m a coward. I’m weak. Why do I even exist? I’m a mistake.

 

Keith’s POV  
I am in class, reminiscing about what happened in the bathroom this morning. I was only trying to help but I guess I made him even angrier. And was he crying? Or was that just the toilet water? I can’t concentrate. I can hear the professor talking, but it was as if she were far away. Rolo tapped me on the shoulder, I turned my head to look at him.  
“What’s up, man? You seem down.” he asked me in a whisper.  
I sighed, “I caught my little brother getting bullied again. I helped him out but he’s just angry at me. I don’t understand why! I mean I stopped him from being beaten up even more but in the end, it made him angrier!”  
“Mr. Kogane, if you wish to come teach the anatomy of a cat, please be my guest.” I heard Mrs. Haggar threaten me. Basically, a warning that I shouldn’t talk. I sat back, not even realizing that I stood up while letting getting rid of the frustration. I just can’t handle Lance acting like this. It’s true that I’m constantly worried about him, but what can I say, he’s my adorable, funny, cute, annoying little brother.  
Now that I remember, two weeks ago Hunk gave me a lecture about how I am too protective of Lance. He said that I’m overprotective and that Lance doesn’t constantly need a guardian, that one day he will need to defend himself and that we can’t always be there for him. If that’s the case then I wish that Lance would just become mine already.  
“AAAAAHHHHHHH! What am I thinking! That’s wrong!” I screamed, until I realized that I was still in class and that everyone was staring at me as if I were crazy. Honestly I might be, how could I think of my brother like that.  
“Mr. Kogane, a ten page essay due next week about a cat’s anatomy. I want you to analyse every organ. Pack your bags and leave.” I honestly wish I could punch that witch in her face.  
Yeah, Mrs. Haggar is an altean, although she doesn’t look like one. Not one bit. She’s the wife of the principle of the university, Mr. Zarkon or Emperor Zarkon as students refer him to. He’s a galra and he thinks this university is his fucking kingdom or something. He rules it like one anyway. I hate both of them and I hate their son even more.  
Anyways, I didn’t waste any time as I packed my bags and got out of the class as fast as I could. I didn’t want to stay near that witch, or Mrs. Haggar, any longer. As I walked towards the gate to go home, as that was my last class of the day, I notice Jason and his gang, whispering to each other about something. I know that this is Lance’s free period, which means everyone in his year also has a free one. Just by looking at them, I knew they were planning something. And by my guess, it involved Lance, as always. I didn’t hesitate as I walked up to those punks to give them a piece of my mind.  
“He’ll never see it coming. He’ll be dumbfounded and he’ll scream like a little girl.” They all laughed as if it was that hilarious. “Lance McClain is really the most idiotic, scared, pussy of them all, Immaright?”  
Lance got mad at me last time. Maybe I shouldn't hit them. I walk up behind the guy who just insulted lance.  
“Boo!” I whisper into his ear. When he recognizes my face he jumps back a little. Those wimps.  
“Who the fauck are you?!” he shouts back. I could here the fear in has voice. I’ve beaten all of these guys up several times before. I could see that there was a new guy in the group though. Jason wasn’t here for some reason. I walk up to him slowly with a grin on my face to piss him off.  
New guy shouts “Who do you think you are?!” I giggle a little waiting for him to lose control. In less then a second he starts to charge at me. I dodge to the left landing against a locker trying my best to look like I didn’t do anything. I even pull up my phone just to trick whoever saw into thinking that I was just chilling. He tries to slow down so he wouldn’t fall but he failed completely and did a weird spin as he fell on his ass. The thud from his fall was loud enough to make even his teammates laugh a little. Now that I think of it all the guys on the football team where dicks. Time to leave my business here is done. I look around to see if anyone else laughed and see Iance hiding his face in his locker. Did I mess up. All of a sudden the new guy gets up again and starts throwing punches. I Just do the same thing and he trips over his own foot. He starts spouting some shit, but I just ignore him and walk towards Lance. I slam his locker shut.  
“Hey. You okay?” I ask very shyly.  
He turns away from me and his body starts shaking. At first I’m a bit confused but then, “Pffft, hahahhaha! Did you see that! He fucking tripped over his own foot! Even I’m not that bad!” I smiled, knowing that it was the first time today that I had seen Lance laugh. His laugh always makes my day, no matter how annoying he is. Eventually, his laughter dies down and I can hear the douchebags in the back saying stuff like “you’ll pay for this” or “we’ll show you one day”. Lance looked up at me, into my eyes. It was like he was penetrating my soul.  
“Seriously though, I know you’re worried and all but, you won’t always be there for me. It’s okay, I can defend myself.”  
“If that’s the case then I want to be by your side forever. I don’t want you going anywhere without me.”  
“Stop it, Keith.” he laughed. “People are gonna think you have a brother complex. Well, I’m heading home now. Do you want to walk home together, I mean if you don’t have anything to do…” he trailed off.  
I shook my head, “I actually need to talk to a teacher. You go on ahead without me.”  
He gave me a sad look then waved and left the school. Now I just have to deal with Mrs. Haggar. I’m going to try to make her cancel that essay she gave me.

 

Lance’s POV  
I am currently walking home, alone. Yeah, Keith left me along for some dumb shit, I don’t even know what that is. At least I don’t live far, about 15 minutes on foot. I like walking to the university or back, because I get to go through a nice park. Usually, the breeze and silence relaxes me but not today. I feel like something is off, like something bad might happen but that could just be me. I haven’t had the greatest of days today.  
As I continue walking through the park I hear someone call my name. I turn to see who it is. I just caught a glimpse of white, flowing hair and already knew who it was. Lotor, my ex. I kept walking, pretending I haven’t heard him. I do not want to see him, especially today. Why? Because it was supposed to be our 3rd anniversary if we had stayed together.  
“Lance! Hey! It’s me, Lotor!” he calls out. Yeah, no shit sherlock. I turn around sighing, knowing that i couldn’t pretend to not hear him anymore, or it would be obvious I was ignoring him.  
I put on my best fake smile, “Hey. I didn’t see you. So, how are you?” I ask him trying to sound interested.  
“I’ve been better. Definitely better when I was with you.” he winked. Ugh.  
Great, well, see you around.” I wave trying to shake him off and avoid the ‘break-up conversation’. But he grabs my wrist and pull me back and hugs me. I just don’t move as he tightens his hug. My hands stay by my side and I keep my usual serious face.  
“Come back to me. Please, Lance. I miss you so much.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t. We broke up for good reason Lotor. After what you did to me, I couldn’t stay with you any longer.” He didn’t let me go.  
“Lance, I swear to god, I won’t ever do it again. I promise.  
“That’s what you said last time but you still did it again. You’re not getting a second chance. Oh wait no, a fifth chance.” This time he let me go. His expression is sad , he is on the verge of crying. I look away, he knows that that look always gets the best of me. But not anymore.  
“It’s not going to work this time, Lotor. I’m sorry.” I turned and walk away. I didn’t feel sorry for that asshole one bit.

I arrive home in the worst mood. Not only did I fight with Keith twice, my depression rose up again during class and I met Lotor on my way back. COuld this day get any worse? The answer. Yes. As I take off my shoes, I hear clatter in the kitchen. I guess something broke.  
I walk to the kitchen to check out if Hunk’s okay, until he yells, ““I won’t let you do this, you hear me! I won’t let you send Lance away!”  
I freeze and drop my bag in shock, “W-what are you talking about? Sending me away? What?” But before he can answer, I run up the stairs, to my room and lock the door. What did I ever do to be sent away? Does Dad not love me anymore? Did he even love me in the first place? I’m just a big failure. I lay on my bed and quietly cry myself to sleep.  
I hear someone knocking really hard on my door. I groan and open my eyes. The person knocks again and doesn’t stop.  
“Geez! Okay! I’m awake! Come in.” The door opens, Keith steps inside and locks the door behind him. He moves over to me and sits on the bed so that he was facing me.  
“I heard what happened from Hunk. I talked to Dad too. Lance, it’s going to be alright. I swear to the moon and back that you will never be send away. You are part of this family. You are important to us. To me. And even if Mom and Dad come to that conclusion, I will do anything to stop them. I mean it.” I can’t help it, I put my head in my hands and start crying again. I hear Keith shuffle closer to me and I feel two warm arms wrap themselves around me. My body relaxes, despite me not noticing I tensed up. I wrap my arms around his chest and back, and cry on his shoulder.  
“Shh, it’s okay Lance. Everything will be alright.” But will it honestly? I pulled back and looked at Keith, who raised his hand to wipe my tears away. I clung to him again.  
“Stay. Don’t leave me, Keith. Please don’t leave me.” I plead, desperately holding onto him as if he could slip away at any moment.  
“I’m not going anywhere. Not ever.” For some reason that didn’t comfort me.

I wake up and feel someone behind me. tt is Keith, and we are spooning. How am I the little spoon! No, I will not tolerate this! I sit up and pick up my pillow ready to smack him with it, that I nearly forgot what happened last night. Nearly. I lower my pillow and put it back in place as all the memories from yesterday came running through. Luckily it was saturday so I didn’t have to go to university and deal with Jason and his group. I lay back down and turn towards Keith so that we are facing each other. I sigh as I admire his face. His gorgeous purple eyes are hidden behind those thin eyelids, the piercing he has on the side of his nostril. I try to look up at mine, on my eyebrow. We got those piercings together. It was for my 16th birthday and he wanted one too. It makes me smile, remembering that we had matching piercings, except not in the same place.  
I see Keith opening his eyes as a huge grin settles on his face, “What are you staring at?” I stumble backwards and fall off bed.  
“You! You were awake! Why didn’t you say anything!”  
“Didn’t want to disrupt your staring session. So, is there something on my face or what?”  
“No, I was just remembering how we got our piercings.” I settle back into my bed, facing Keith again.  
“How cute.”  
“Stop teasing me!”  
“Never, you’re my little brother! And that’s an older brothers job.” He attacks me with tickles. I can’t stop laughing and that bastard just continues while smirking.  
“You, ha, you are going to pay for this! Haha, stop!” Keith gets closer to me and we roll around in bed, until we fall smack on the ground. I groan in pain and open my eyes. He is on top of me and blushing like crazy and I can’t help myself as I blush back. The situation, I am panting like crazy under Keith. My shirt halfway up my torso and my boxers lower then they should be. I swear that I could see Keith’s eyes glint yellow again. Everytime I see those eyes, it gives me this weird feeling, as if I knew that he was the one in control of everything. I submitted immediately and turn away, exposing my neck. What is my body doing? It’s moving on its own.  
In an instance, it something wakes up in Keith as he gets off of me, flustered. “Sorry.” he says then gets up and leave. I want to stop him but he was already out of the door. What was that about? All I know is that my heart won’t stop beating like crazy.


	4. Chapter 3

Pidge’s POV

Today is a sunday, meaning we’re having our weekly video game competition consisting of me, Hunk, and Lance. We each choose a game and play one, then the other and the other. It’s kind of like a marathon, but we compete against each other. I love these because I almost always win, then I can make fun of my older brothers saying that they should know better since they’re older.  
We are currently sitting in my room, where the playstation is, and are picking out the games. I stick the one I’m best at, Faster Than Light. Hunk chooses Sushi maker, and Lance, after taking forever chooses Call of Duty. We play COD first, Lance wins that one, he’s good at shooting games, yet I came so close to beating him, if I just had one more kill. Next up we play Sushi Maker. I win that one, basically all it is is pressing the buttons as fast as possible, and since I’m an expert at pressing buttons, I win. Hunk thinks it’s unfair, because I have a computer and he doesn't. We only had enough to afford one so we share it but I use it most of the time so we just say it’s mine.  
Lastly we play my game, which of course, I win. I lecture Hunk and Lance that they are the worst older brothers possible and to my suprise Lance asks if I am being serious. His face looks sad and his eyes are hopeful. Of course I shyly admit that I didn’t mean it and that I love them. Lance flies at me and tackles me. He holds me so tightly I can barely breathe. Then Hunk joins and suddenly we’re having a group hug. I blushed, feeling Hunk’s breath close to my neck.  
I push them both away, “Geez, did you guys have to hug me? You know how much I hate being touched.”  
Hunk laughed, “Pidge, your being a moody teenager again.” I pout.  
“Don’t you just love it when she pouts? It makes her look so adorable.” Hunk nodded in agreement.  
“I am not cute!” I stand up and stomp my way out of my bedroom and continue stomping downstairs.  
I hear shuffling in the hallway and for the first time in a long time, I see Mom. She came home early today, but why? She never comes home early especially on a sundays.  
She sees me, “Hello sweetheart, did you have a good day?”  
I nod, “Why are you home early, Mom? You never come home early.”  
“Where’s you father?” she dodges the question.  
“Upstairs, sleeping.”  
“Can all he ever do is sleep? Shiro! You lazy mother fucker!” She yells while running to their shared bedroom.  
I follow her and soon enough the whole family is standing in front of the bedroom, peeking inside.  
“Shiro, I swear to god! Wake up!” she slaps him across the face, hard…  
He wakes up in shock, “What is your problem! I’m trying to take a nap!”  
“That’s my problem! Why aren’t you taking care of the kids!”  
“They don’t need me on their tails all the time! They’re almost grown-ups now! What do you want me to do!”  
“To stop being lazy all the time! Can’t you do one nice thing for us or for me!”  
“I work my butt off to get you nice things! I constantly work everyday that I work till I’m sick!”  
“You liar! Do even know what day it is!”  
“Yes, it’s the 30th of March, our anniversary!”  
“Then why aren’t you doing anything! Why are you just sleeping there!” Mom was crying now.  
“I’m sick, Allura! I’m sick! I wanted to do something! I had a whole thing planned and then I fell sick! I have a present if that’s what you want! I’m weak, Allura. I went to see a doctor and it’s not good!”  
“Wha…” Mom is speechless.  
“I wanted to tell you but I was already sleeping every time you came home. And in the mornings you left early.” I could see that Mom felt horrible that she had screamed at Dad. She turns towards us and motions us to leave. Keith pushes us away from the door and closes it. After that we all returned to our rooms, all wondering what Dad has.

Allura’s POV

After I sent the kids back to their rooms, I look back at Shiro, my eyebrows knitted together. “Shiro, babe, are you alright?”  
“No, Allura, I’m not. My health had declined severely and the doctors said that I can’t work anymore. Not while in this condition.”  
“Baby, what do you have? Tell me, so I can take care of you.”  
“Not too long ago, I collapsed at work. I was rushed to the hospital and they diagnosed me with type 3 diabetes. They said that I need to take at least a year off of work, because if I overworked myself more, the chance of me dying would rise, a lot. Type 3 is already extremely dangerous, it’s deadly. Allura, I can’t have you take time off your job for me. We need someone to make the money to pay the rent and the bills. Please, Allura, for the kids.”  
I can’t look at him. My husband was diagnosed with diabetes a week ago and no one told me! We fought every night the past week, or he was asleep when I came back home. I never gave him the chance to tell me about it. I have to take a decision right now and I do. My mind is set and no one can change it, not even Shiro.  
“Babe, I’m going to take two weeks off. During those two weeks, I’m going to take care of you whether you like it or not.” He opens his mouth as if to protest but I stop him. “No, no, no! No protesting! I have made up my mind!” I sigh as he looks at me with lost eyes. “Baby, Shiro, I love you and nothing can change that. Even Though all we’ve done the past few days is fighting, it will all get better I promise. And the story with Lance, about sending him away, we’re not going to do that either. I know for a fact that the others would kill us for that.”  
He hugs me and starts crying, “I love you too, Allura. I really do.” I hug him back, and for a moment we just sit there, on the bed in silence. It was the best moment I’ve had in months.

Pidge’s POV

This is boring. I hate when I get sent to my room. I want to know what's The problem between Mom and Dad. What could be so bad that I shouldn't know about it. I push my ears against the walls to hear what they’re talking about.  
“Not too long ago, I collapsed at work. I was rushed to the hospital and they diagnosed me with type 3 diabetes” Dad said. I jump back shocked. How could he be hiding something like that? He might die and he didn’t tell anyone. I tip toe to my door and slowly open it making sure Mom and Dad don’t hear. I’ve got to tell everyone. I make my way towards Hunks room. He will know what to do. He’s good at comforting people. I knock on his door. No response. Maybe he’s sleeping. If he is sleeping I know the one thing that will wake him up. The smell of chicken. Chicken is his favorite food and he will do almost anything to get it. To bad i have to walk past mom and dad’s room. Mom is like a ninja and hears everything. Maybe I should get Keith to do it. I don’t want to get caught. Keith doesn’t care about rules. I sneak past the the bathroom and stub my toe on my old science project. SHIT! It hurts so bad. I cover my mouth to stop myself from shouting. I need to get rid of that. I get to Keith’s door and knock once. In less than a second he swings the door open.  
“Lanc...oh it’s you.” Keith mumbles. I don’t have time for his attitude.  
“Can you get some chicken from downstairs for me.” I put on my cutest face. I hate doing this but it’s for mom and dad.  
“That doesn’t work on me” he says,”Only lanc...” He says something under his breath.  
“Only what.”  
“Nothing” He blushes a little and turns around.

Keith’s POV

I can’t let her know how I feel about Lance. I need to distract myself, “You know what. I’ll do it.”  
“What made you change your mind so fast?” Pidge says with a weird grin on her face. It’s like she knows my secret or something. I rapidly walk past her avoiding the question. I go downstairs to get some stupid chicken for Pidge. I slide down the stairs railing and jump of at the end. It reminds me of how when Lance tried to copy me he fell off and landed on his ass. That beautiful round, probably smooth, ass. He was so cute back then. Still is now. No! I’m doing it again. I need to get Lance out of my head. I walk into the kitchen and see Lance with a chicken leg in his mouth.  
“Fuck!” I swear under my breath, “Lance, wait! Don’t eat that chicken!”  
“Huh?” he turns around dumbfounded. “Keith?” He continues munching on that chicken.  
“Lance, listen to me. Don’t finish that chicken. Pidge needs it to wake up Hunk. You know he sleeps like a rock.”  
“You mean this chicken?” he asks, obviously playing stupid. Then a smug smile sets onto his face. Oh no, I know that smile.  
“Lance, don’t even think about it.”  
His grin gets wider, “Aaah! Mmm, delicious.” He takes another big bite out of the chicken.  
“Lance stop right now!”  
“Make me.”  
I run towards, tackling him to the ground. He tries to break free but can’t so instead he makes us roll over. Now he’s on top of me, with that chicken in his mouth, still chewing it. I know that the only way for him to let go of that chicken is to tickle him. I put my hands to his sides and wiggle my fingers. He starts laughing, while still having that chicken in his mouth. We roll over again on the kitchen floor, this time I’m the one on top.  
“Come on, let go of the chicken!” I shout.  
“Mhpnephermph!” he mumbles, while laughing with the chicken. Honestly how does he do that.  
I got fed up with him, and stop tickling him. It’s as if my body moves on its own and I bend down. I take the other side of the chicken leg in my mouth and pull. Lance is so stunned by my actions, that the leg just goes flying. It lands somewhere next to us. His face is flushed red, just like what happened in the bedroom, but this time he’s avoiding my eyes. I pull his head back in place so he’s looking at me. Look at me, Lance. Only me. You’re mine.  
At that moment, I lock lips with him. At first he stares at me with wide eyes, but soon enough melts into it and closes them. I do the same. Our lips start moving in sync, and soon enough he’s whimpering under me. That woke something up, from deep inside of me, I can feel it. I bite his lower lips which makes him moan. I grab that chance, and shove my tongue inside his mouth. He resists it at first, we battle to see who wins, and obviously, I win. He lets me roam every inch of his mouth. I leave no corner untouched. He moans again, and I growl.  
Suddenly, we hear a gasp. We immediately pull away from each other and stare in the direction of where the sound came. There stood Pidge. She had just witnessed her brothers make out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO, the kiss has arrived!!!!!! YAAAAAAY! Now let's see what's going to happen to those brothers. Poor pidge or maybe not.


	5. Chapter 4

Keith's POV 

“PIDGE!?” How long has she been standing there? What will she think? “I can explain,” I try to reason with her but she immediately runs up the stairs. I look back at Lance, who is still under me. Tears run down his face as he slowly starts sobbing and hiccuping.  
“K-keith, what are we going to do? I don’t know what happened to me. I should have been aware of what we were doing.”  
“It’s okay, we both got caught up in the mood.”  
“It’s not okay!” he pushes me away with a lot of force that I nearly hit my head against the table. “This is wrong in the first place! We’re brothers, Keith! It’s just wrong!”  
I look at the ground and mumble, in such a quiet voice that I could barely hear myself, “In that case, I wish that I would have never become your brother.”  
Lance looks stunned, “You don’t actually mean that do you?”  
I dodge the question, “So, what are we going to tell Pidge?”  
“I think we should just tell her that we drank a bit and we are both sexually frustrated?” It sounds more like a question then a statement.  
“No, I think we should tell her the truth. That we got caught up in the mood, and we didn’t do it on purpose. And we could add that we were sexually frustrated, I mean that wasn’t a bad idea.” Lance brightens up a bit at that.  
We go to Pidge’s room and knock on the door. I can hear soft cries from the other side and by Lance’s expression, he could too. I don’t even bother to ask for permission and ram into the room. Pidge is crying at the foot of her bed, but she is smiling? We run to her side as fast as we could.  
“Pidge, I know that what you saw scared you and made you feel disgusted but please, don’t cry. We’ll always be siblings no matter what and Lance and I, well, we were just sexually frustrated. That happens a lot to guys when they don’t do it for a while.” Honestly, I do want to be more than brothers with Lance but for now, Pidge is my main priority.  
“That’s not why I’m crying.”  
“Then why?” Lance asks.  
“Do you think I’m that stupid. Honestly, it's so obvious that you guys have a crush on each other. Come on. But that’s not why I’m crying.” she takes a deep breath before she continues. “To tell you the truth, I’m in the same kind of situation.”  
“What do you mean?” I ask. Her face is serious and she stopped crying.  
“I’m in love with Hunk.”  
We gasp at that. I couldn’t believe what I just heard. I’m not the only one with a crush on my sibling. For some reason, it felt as if a huge boulder just got lifted from my shoulder. I can’t help but smile.  
The door creaks. All three of us whip our heads towards the door. There, Hunk eating chicken.

 

Hunk’s POV

I misheard that, right. Or maybe I just misunderstood. She said she loves me, as a brother, right? I start eating the chicken in my hand really fast, stress eating basically. They all stare at me.  
I cough, “Well, Pidge, I love you too. And I love Lance and Keith too. We’re family after all.”  
Pidge looks at the ground, she looks hurt. “Not that kind of love, Hunk. The other kind.” she says quietly.  
I don’t want this. “You mean the crush kind?” She nods her head. I panic. “That’s disgusting.” Fluff, that’s not what I want to say. But still, I mean being in love with your own brother? That’s wrong, in whatever way you look at it.  
Keith stands up and pushes me backwards, not like he could, but I still stepped back. “Hunk, leave.”  
“Gladly.” I turn around without once batting my eyes. Liking your brother is just weird.

The next morning, I wake up like any normal day, until I remember last night and start thinking. Pidge likes me, her own brother. I yawn as I move down stairs to start to prepare breakfast. Pidge is the only one sitting at the dining table, the others aren’t awake yet. As soon as she sees me, she stands up and tries to leave.  
I grab her by the wrist, “Sit.” I order. She flinches but goes back and sits down where she was. “I haven’t made breakfast yet and today’s your favorite. Wouldn’t want to miss that out, would you.” I try to converse with her like always but she doesn’t answer and just sits there. I get out the ingredients and the materials I need. I start cooking and during the whole 20 minutes that it took to prepare her favorite breakfast, no words was said. If I hadn’t experienced awkward silence before, now I sure had.  
Soon enough it was time to wake the others up. I let Mom and Dad sleep a bit longer because of yesterday’s incident. I walk to Keith’s room and knock. No answer. I go inside only to find an empty bed, still made as if no one was here since yesterday morning. Did Keith already go to school? He never goes early. I continue down the hall to Lance’s room.  
I knock and hear, “Five more minutes.” That’s Lance alright. I open the door and to my surprise it isn’t just Lance there. Keith is sitting on the floor, his head on the bed, holding Lance’s hand. Lance is somehow twisted up in the covers, yet still clutching Keith’s hand tightly. The only thing I guess from that is that Lance had another of his nightmares. I wake both of them up and they grudgingly get up and go downstairs.  
I wake Mom and Dad up next. “Hunk, sweetie, just leave some breakfast out on the table. We’ll eat later.” Mom tells me.  
“Okay!” I answer.  
I go back downstairs where everyone is eating. I sit down too and enjoy my homemade breakfast. And again, no one says a word. I feel like I really messed it up with Pidge but why are Lance and Keith being so distant too. I feel left out.  
After breakfast, we all leave to university except for Pidge, she’s still in high school. On my way, with Keith and Lance, no one speaks and I hate it. I try to start up a conversation and talk about the weather. Cliché, huh? That ends horribly. I let it pass, as I had other stuff to attend to. I have to go get Shay from her house. And yes, Shay is my girlfriend but no one knows. And with Pidge’s confession from yesterday, things can only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this ones a bit shorter yes, but next one will be longer promise. We're starting another fic where Lance is going to be stuck in a harem. So all the paladins and other are going to want him for themselves. I'm not going to tell you who he's going to end up with but be sure to check it out too once it's out.  
> xxxElsa


	6. Chapter 5

Lance’s POV

I’m still shocked from what happened yesterday. But which part exactly? I think all of it. My make out session with Keith, Pidge’s confession. I reach up and brush my lips with my finger, remembering the feeling of Keith’s lips against mine. While we were kissing, I could feel something was off, not just the incest part but something else. As soon as Keith kissed me I couldn’t help but submit to him. It was like a reflex, like an instinct.  
I am snapped out of my thoughts by Keith, “Sorry about, well, what happened yesterday. You probably feel the same way as Hunk. It’s weird right? Liking your own brother?”  
“No! Well, yes it is weird but I don’t feel the same way as Hunk. I feel like… I don’t know how I feel. Keith, I need some time to figure this out.” I motion to us while saying “this”.   
“As much time as you need,” he pauses, “Kitten.”  
At that my head whips up and I can literally feel my face heat up. “Keith!” I whine. What did he just call me? Kitten? Is that like a pet name? I can’t believe he just gave me a pet name.  
“I won’t call you that anymore if you don’t like it.”  
I mumble an answer so softly that I can’t even hear myself.  
“What? Speak up I can’t hear you.”  
For some reason I got embarrassed and yell, “I don’t don’t like it!” I can’t even make it out what I just said.   
“So? You do like it? Okay, I’ll call you that from now on, kitten.” A smug smile set on his face as he called me ‘kitten’. I pout and turn away from him. “Aww! Is Lancey Lance mad?” he teases me. I pout even more.   
He stops moving, pulls me back and slams me against a wall in the alleyway. I shriek and bump my head. I don’t have time to complain about the pain because as soon as I spot Keith, I couldn’t move. His eyes are narrowed and he looks at me fiercely. “Don’t make an adorable face like that, because that will only make me want you even more.” He growled as in actually growled.   
Again that feeling came rushing over me, my face heats up and I start panting. “Keith.” I whine, at needy whine. It was as if I needed him. I need him to touch me, to hold me, to anything.   
He grabs me by hair and pulls my head back. “Lance, if you ever go out with someone else, there will be severe consequences, and they won’t be nice.” I whimper.  
We hear laughter from behind us and it’s as if Keith wakes up. He retreats and apologizes. I don’t respond, still shaken up by what happened and to be honest, it felt really good. 

 

Pidge’s POV

Today is going to be just great. Hunk probably thinks I’m crazy. He probably doesn’t even want to see me anymore. I pull out my phone and check the date. It’s monday. Perfect. Even if i wanted to go ask how he feels again I don’t have the time. I walk to my first class, English. It’s the one class I hate. I try to focus on the class but I can’t think of anything but Hunk. What does he really think about me? Maybe he does like me but was shy. Does he love some else. Probably not. He always tells me everything. Sometimes way too much. What if he was lying? He has been spending more time out on the weekends. Maybe he does.  
“Katie Holt!”Mr. Fukhoe yells from across the class,”Why are you just staring off in the sky. You should be taking notes.”  
“Sorry sir,” I force the words out. Why does he still call me Katie. I told him multiple times to call me Pidge. All my other teachers at least try. Does he just hate me that much. I do correct him all the time.  
“You’ve been doing that often recently,” He responds. It’s because my social life is going into a downward spiral. “I'm gonna have to call your parents.” What the fuck. I’m the smartest person in this class and missed some notes from the worst teacher in the school. So what. He walks out of the class. As soon as he leaves the room everyone starts whispering to each other. It’s obviously about me. The youngest and best student is finally getting in trouble. I didn’t have many friends because I make everyone look bad and I’m 2 years younger than everyone. Maybe it’s because I’m a smartass when adults aren't around.  
Anyway, the bell rings and everyone starts packing up, while some plan to stay behind. I don’t, since it’s lunch and I’m hungry. I’m thinking of eating take out today. I walk out of the high school gates, towards the nearest McDonalds and I swear I can see Hunk in the distance. I’m hesitant so I try to get closer but it’s hard since there are lots of people out on the streets. I see him walk into the McDonald's restaurant. Lucky me. I run inside and spot him again but with a girl? Hunk never told me he had a friend who was a girl. He only had male friends, that’s what he tells me.   
I get closer to hear what they’re saying. “So, Shay, what do you want to order?”  
“Hmm, I’ll take the same as you.”   
“Okay, well then the usual but twice this time please.”  
“The usual?” she asks surprised. Little does she know that me and Hunk come here every week on wednesdays to fridays at lunch.   
“Yeah I come here often with my little sister.”  
“You two are close huh?”  
“I guess you could say that.” he laughs awkwardly.  
Their trays with the food arrives and they sit down at a table for two next to the window. I’m so focused on them, that i don’t order anything and just blindly follow them. I sit at a nearby table too and hide my face behind the menu by pretending I’m looking at it but I keep my ears open.   
“Hey, Shay, how did that test go? Did you properly answer all questions?”  
“Yeah, it was pretty hard though. Well it’s to be expected if I want to become a doctor.” A doctor? Why is Hunk hanging out with someone from that department?  
“Haha, yes I know. Do you think you could go on another date with me next saturday? There’s this new movie that came out recently, and I thought we could go watch it together?” A date? WHAT? Is this Hunk’s girlfriend or something? He never told me he has one. No, I probably misheard.  
“I’d love to.”  
My face cramped up and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I thought Hunk told me everything and he would definitely tell me if he ever got a girlfriend. But no, this is reality. I mean all siblings hide things from each other right? But I thought that was different between me and Hunk. I guess I was wrong.  
I could no longer sit there anymore. I got up and left. I ran back to school, hoping my tears would dry because of the wind. But they didn’t, they just kept on flowing while my heart broke in two. After that, I didn’t dare to look at him for another week.

 

Lance POV

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out to check who it is, but hide it under the table so the professor can’t see. It’s Keith.  
Hey Lance, meet me in the bathroom at lunch. The one on the second floor where access is forbidden.  
Wait, why the forbidden one? We’re not allowed to go in there. What if he’s in trouble or he got stuck in there? I have to go there immediately.  
I raise my hand until the professor calls on me and ask for permission to go to the bathroom. I pack my bag and sneak it out. I’m so lucky my course has lots of students so that it’s harder to notice stuff like that.   
I run up the stairs to the second floor, to the forbidden bathroom. Some say it's haunted because sometimes you can hear noises coming from there. That scares me. What if Keith got possessed by a ghost?  
I glance around to see if no one spots me going into the bathroom and softly close the door behind me. I see Keith standing against the wall, staring at his phone. As soon as he sees me he smirks and walks towards me.  
“Keith, you’re okay! I thought something happened to you since you called me over so suddenly.”  
“Why would I be hurt?”  
“Well, because some people say the bathroom is haunted,” I whisper the next p-art, “They sometimes hear noises coming from here.”  
He looks at me dumbfounded, “Lance, you’re already a second year and you still don’t know.”  
“Don't know what?”  
He smirks even bigger this time, “In out year it’s known as the ‘fun’ bathroom.” I stare at him in confusion. “Those noises don’t come from a ghost,” he comes closer until his mouth is right next to my ear. “They come from people having sex.” He bites my ear and I yelp, a shiver running down my spine.  
I finally realize why Keith called me here. I gulp with fear in my eyes. He pushes me backwards roughly, and I slam against a stall. He pins my arms above my head and attacks my lips. His kisses are rougher than last time as his free hand reaches down and he rubs my dick. I moan as he multi tasks and my knees begin to buckle. He notices and lifts me up so that he is carrying me and using the wall as a support. I wrap my legs around him as his hand reaches under my shirt. He lets me breathe a bit but continues further to kiss down my throat.   
“Ow!” I yelp. He looks at me in the eyes and licks his lips. That jerk left a hickey.  
He reached back up and continues kissing me and I let myself melt   
completely. He rubs my nipple and I moan a weird sound I’ve never let out before. Not even on my own time. He pulls back and stares at me in shock.   
His eyes narrow and he frowns, I spot a glint of yellow in his eyes. “I won’t be able to hold back if you’re going to be that adorable.” He throws me over his shoulder and kicks in a stall door. He puts me down on the toilet and removes his shirt. If it were physically possible than I swear I would have a nosebleed cause, damn, this guy is ripped. He helps my remove my shirt and starts licking one nipple and manhandles the other. I cover my mouth and try not to be too loud.   
He growls, “Don’t cover up your mouth. I want to hear those beautiful sounds you make.” Upon seeing his face, I obey whether I wanted to or not. I just completely submit to him.  
He makes trails of kisses each time going lower and lower until he reaches where he wants to and unbuckles my pants. He pulls it down and throws it away somewhere on the floor. He looks at my dick poking out of my underwear that is already wet at the top.  
“Who knew you were this sensitive all I did was kiss you and tease you.” I turn my head embarrassed until he says, “Stand up.” And I do. “Get on your knees.” I do that too.   
My face is now directly in front of his pants where a bulge was. He unzips it and pulls it down along with his boxers too. And damn what I see is definitely not regular size or human. What is this dude, A furry?   
“Suck.” he says.   
I lick the top and he groans. I start licking from the tip down to the base and back up. I open my mouth at take the head in and play with it a little. I’m not sure whether I can fit that whole thing into my mouth. I hear him groaning non stop until I feel a tug at my hair. I raise my eyes and see Keith with an expression that turned me on even more.   
He pulls my head back until only the tip remains in my mouth and growls, “Do it properly.”   
He bucks his hips forwards and shoves forcefully his dick down my throat. It burns so much and tears start to spill from the pain. His hips move back and then forward again as he uses my mouth. Even Though it hurts, it feels good and I can’t help but moan sending vibrations onto his dick and he moans too.   
He speeds up his rhythm, “I’m close.” And so was I. I can’t believe that I’m close while my mouth is being fucked by Keith’s dick. “It’s coming!” he’s able to say before he yells out and spills his load down my throat. At that moment, I come too. He takes his dick out and raises my head with his chin, “Swallow it.” I swallow it down with a lot of effort and open my mouth to show its empty. “Good boy.” he praises me. 

After we cleaned each other up, we returned to our classes and continued the day. However, every second I was reminded of what happened in the bathroom and every time, I could feel my dick aching for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY HAD SOME FUN! Poor pidge really, she finds out hunk has a girlfriend in the most cruel way. Oh well, we will see how that turns out! See ya next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is a collab with my bf and we worked hard on it. We're both big fans and will try and complete the entire fic. We don't know how many chapters this will have but we plan to have at least 30000 words in total. Hope you support us til the end. xxxxElsa and Alex


End file.
